


By the will of the Force, NO!

by AngstyUchiha (linzgirl111)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzgirl111/pseuds/AngstyUchiha
Summary: Luke finds Republic chatlogs, which leads to inside jokes and ahppy families
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	By the will of the Force, NO!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so hopefully they're not ooc

_Snips, what do we say when death is on the line?_

_By the will of the force, NO!_

Luke had found chatlogs from the time of the Republic while going through old datapads he had discovered in an otherwise empty room. At first he ignored them, but curiosity got the better of him after he saw that some were from his father, Anakin. Luke wanted to know what he was like, and since he had never met the man, this was the next best thing.

It was strange, seeing the Jedi’s life through text on a screen, but it also felt nice, learning more about his father and those he cared about. Especially this “Snips”, she seemed fun. Luke wished he could have met her. What was even more strange, though, was learning that Artoo had once belonged to Anakin. No wonder the droid was able to keep up with all the trouble they got into.

Luke heard a sound and looked up from the datapad to see Leia standing in the doorway.

“Did you need something?” He asked.

“We’ve received new intel,” Leia responded. “There’s a weapons shipment heading to Corellia, and rumors say they have Vader himself protecting it. We need our best fighters out there. If we can get our hands on those weapons, we’ll be one step closer to taking them down. We leave in three hours.”

With that, she exited the room, leaving Luke to prepare for the coming mission.

* * *

“I thought I’d never have to come back here,” Han groaned. He was on the Falcon, along with Leia, Luke, Artoo, and Chewie, heading to Corellia.

“You’ve been to Corellia before?” Leia asked.

Han slumped down in his seat and sighed. “It’s where I’m from, and I’d rather be anywhere else in the galaxy right now.”

“Then let’s hope we aren’t here for long,” Luke said. “Maybe Vader won’t be here at all. That would be nice.”

“That would be nice, but I have a feeling that won’t be the case,” Leia said. “Our luck has never been that good.”

“You know, she has a point,” Han said with a laugh. The ship lurched and he looked up. “Well, looks like we’re entering the atmosphere. Better strap yourselves in, this might get a little bumpy.”

As Han (somewhat) expertly piloted the ship, Luke thought about the coming battle. He didn’t know what he would do if he had to face Vader. The man had killed old Ben. Force, he had killed Luke’s father! Luke wouldn’t stand a chance against him! What if he got to the others? What if Luke couldn’t protect them? What if-

Luke was brought out of his thoughts when the ship landed. He stood up and attempted to steel his nerves. He could do this.

* * *

Luke was running through a forest with Vader hot on his tail. Things had gone so, so wrong when the man - no, monster - had shown up. The others had managed to escape, but Luke was cornered by Vader.

“There is nowhere to run. Death will come for you swiftly,” Vader said, his tone equally as terrifying as he was.

The reading Luke had been doing must have impacted him, because the next thing that left his mouth was, “What do we say when death is on the line?’

To his surprise, Vader responded with, “By the will of the Force, NO!”

_What?_

“How did you- ?!” Luke started before cutting himself off. “That- how could you know a joke like that? The one who made it was a Jedi!”

If he could’ve seen the face of the man before him, he was sure Vader’s expression would have been one of shock.

Vader stopped in his tracks and said “Where did you hear that?”

By now, Vader seemed much less threatening, so Luke was willing to talk. At least no one was trying to torture him for information, right?

“I, uh, I found some old datapads and read some chatlogs from before the Empire. I found that joke in a conversation involving my father. He- he was a Jedi, Anakin Skywalker.”

Vader made a sound that, to Luke, sounded almost like he had choked. “Anakin had... children? But she died, Padme died, they couldn’t have survived.”

“Who was Padme?” Luke asked quietly.

Vader sighed and said, “She was Anakin’s- _my_ wife. I thought she died, and our child with her.”

Now Luke was the one who was surprised. “ _You’re_ Anakin? You’re my father? But Obi-Wan told me you killed him.”

“I suppose one could say Anakin died when I became Darth Vader,” the man replied. “I can’t believe it. Everything I’ve fought for all these years was a lie. _I have a son_.”

Vader - no, _Anakin_ \- lifted his arms and removed his helmet. There were tears streaming down his scarred face. He reached out to Luke, and, despite his fears, Luke hugged him.

“I’m sorry,” Anakin said. “If I had known, I would have raised you myself, far away from the Empire. We could have been happy.”

“Maybe…” Luke trailed off before speaking again. “Maybe we could still be happy. You could, you could leave the Empire, you could join us. We could be a family again.”

Anakin smiled as widely as his damaged skin would allow. “I’d like that.”


End file.
